bienvenida la lujuria
by makita1566
Summary: maka albarn una alumna ejemplar con muy pocos defectos pero con una extraña obsecion con SU PROFESOR?¡ mi primer fic lean
1. Chapter 1

(0.o)Bienvinida la lujuria

antes de que se me olvide:SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE ni tampoco sus personajes solo los tomo prestados para entretener :-))

konichiwa...bueno este es mi primer fic y la verdad lo habia escrito hace mucho y no sabia si subirlo o no pero unos friends me alentaron a subirlo asi que taran aqui esta pliss lean bueno me despido sin mas que decir que LEAN! es gratis xd ********************************************************************************** Capitulo 1

Deseo u obsesi n

Maka pov

Suspire por en sima vez como es que pod a estar pasando me esto yo la chica aplicada reservada estaba profundamente atra da por un profesor? esto era del todo incorrecto me dec a mi cerebro tratando de hacerme entrar en raz n pero era imposible de dos cosas estaba segura:

#1) estaba mal lo que planeaba hacer enserio muy mal

#2) me importaba un reverendo pepino lo que pase y si esta bien o mal lo nico que quer a era intentarlo

No me importa que sea mucho mayor que yo o que sea un psic pata desquiciado que se a dejado llevar por la locura mas de una vez (lo cual lo hace mucho mas irresistible a mi parecer) lo nico que se es que al verlo me imagino cosas no muy castas aunque si tentadoras

Pov general

y esta era la oportunidad de la chica la campana hab a sonado y solo quedaba su querido profesor y ella sin dudarlo se acerco en silencio a el escritorio de este y comenz a observarlo con una mirada no muy inocente el profesor no se inmuto por las lujuriosas miradas que le daba la chica y solo se limito a preguntarle por que no se hab a ido aun del aula si las clases ya hab an concluido la chica no respondi parec a desconectada de este mundo y manten a la mirada clavada en los ojos de el ahora desconcertado y algo nervioso profesor este iba a volver a preguntarle lo mismo pero antes de que pudiera gesticular una sola silaba la chica se abalanzo hacia sus labios y comenz a besarlo de una manera tan apasionada que por un momento stein le correspondi mas al recordar lo delicado del asunto debido a que el era mucho mayor y aparte ella era su alumna e hija de su mejor amigo y ex compa ero hizo todo por zafarse de los brazos de la chica pero solo consigui perder el equilibrio y caer de golpe en el escritorio situaci n que la chica aprovecho para posicionarse encima de el y comenzar a quitarle la camisa cosa que al profesor empez a caerle en gracia y as fue cediendo ante el deseo y la lujuria que la chica le transmit a comenz a acariciar con desesperaci n las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a sus muslos que acaricio sin pudor solo para que ella soltara un gritito de placer que trataba de acallar tirando del cabello de stein en agradecimiento por esas nuevas y placenteras sensaciones ella lamia sin pudor su cuello y le mord a t midamente el hombro el por su parte no se quedo atr s y desabotono a la velocidad de la luz la blusa de ella y trataba de desabrochar su sujetador tarea en la que ella le dio una peque a ayuda y al ver esa nueva piel expuesta tan tersa y suave al tacto (por un momento pens en examinarla con el sr bistur t pico de stein ) comenz a saborear su dulce y nico sabor besando lamiendo y de vez en vez mordiendo los senos de la chica solo para escuchar a su amante soltar peque os y sonhoros gemidos de placer lo cual solo lo alejaba un poco mas de la cordura pero algo lo regreso a la realidad cierta parte de su cuerpo (no tengo ni quiero explicar cual)ya estaba algo apretada en su pantal n sabia que ya era tiempo de pasar a algo mas divertido y se separo por unos instantes de la chica para luego posicionarla delicadamente en el alfombrado piso detr s de su escritorio se quito como de rayo el pantal n y la ropa interior al igual que las bragas de la chica se posiciono lentamente entre sus piernas ya estaba a punto de ser uno con ella sus respiraciones agitadas sus miradas llenas de lujuria unos pasos que se dirig an Asia el aula...UNOS PASOS QUE SE DIRIGIAN ASIA EL AULA! de un h bil movimiento se puso de pie mientras se volv a a vestir(a una velocidad que ni flash xd) mientras Maka se ocultaba en el armario de consejer a que estaba a su espalda y el que les arruino el momento rompi la atmosfera y stein quer a diseccionar(que raro en stein xd) era nada mas y nada menos que...SEMPAI (Stein sudo no frio helado al verlo y saber lo que casi ve a)  
-stein?Que haces en el shibusen todav a cre que ya te habr as ido hace rato siempre eres de los primeros en irse?-pregunto extra ado- oh nada solo estaba apunto de tener sexo desenfrenado con TU MAKITA mientras nadie nos ve a pero llegaste y lo arruinaste por un momento stein pens en responder eso pero por su salud reproductiva decidi mentir-nada estaba revisando unos ex menes pero ya me iba-en ese momento sempai solo asinti y sali del aula dando le entender a el Prof. que lo esperar a afuera en cuanto sempai se fue Maka sali del armario y se visti no sin antes darle un corto pero muy apasionado beso a su maestro adorado d ndole a entender que lo estar a esperando para terminar lo que se empez esa tarde y liber ndolo del beso en cuanto escucho la voz de el rabo verde de su padre llamando insistente a stein el cual se fue r pido no sin antes devolverle el beso a la chica sin duda esa fue una buena tarde para ambos que tal vez se repetir a mas pronto de lo que pensaban pero esta vez sin interrupciones...

**********************************************************************************  
Uff...termine es mi imaginaci n hace calor aqu OwO ok no bueno ese fue mi primer capitulo y NO soy una pervertida u.u ... solo tengo IMAGINACI N SEXY...xd werever como sea sus reviewes preguntas quejas sugerencias amenazas ideas para continuacion todo bienvenido...a exepcion de el brocoli lo odio enserio lo odio *le lanza una mirada de odio a muerte a un pedazo de brocoli* peroooo silantro sip lo amo :-3 me casaria con el si pudiera ok bueno dejemos de lado a mi amor platonico y bueno me voe los dejo pliss reviews o mi pobre corazon se rompera *llora desconsoladamente* bueno sayunara esta tsundere se va bye :-))

y no lo olviden...review= escritora sumamente feliz= subo rapido la conti :-)


	2. Chapter 2

gomen tarde demasiado lo se pero al fin termine y prometo no tardar en continuar bueno pasen a leer :3

capitulo 2:  
hoy no te escapas  
ya habian pasado 2 semanas de el inesperado encuentro de maka con su ´´querido profesor´´ y la verdad estaba casi al vorde de el colapso mental por no haber podido hacercarse a el de nuevo ya que las ´benditas´vacaciones se habian atravesado en su camino pero obviamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados...algo tenia que hacer para volver a ver a su adonis maniatico, pero ¿que?, no podia llegar asi como asi a su casa por que marie-sensei estaba alli y apesar de caerle muy bien enrealidad seria un impidimento para ella la presencia de su maestra por esa razón no podia presentarse sin una muuy buena excusa no podia llegar asi como asi, CLARO! ya tenia un plan y como lo suyo no es ser muy paciente, lo pondria en marcha esa misma tarde ya que soul no estaria en el departamento por que hiria con el banal de blackstar a jugar videojuegos en su casa ´´pobre de tsubaky´´ penso ya que el tener que lidiar con ese par de bakas no debe ser muy agradable pero bueno ese no es el tema

6:00pm el tarado de soul se fue hasta esa hora y no era que le molestara que estuviera en el departamento si no que ella no podia salir hasta que el se fuera, por que si lo hacia de seguro el alvino la interrogaria PEOR QUE EL FBI por absolutamente todo haci que espero con MUCHO autocontrol para no darle un MAKA-CHOP a su guadaña para que se quedara desmallado y llevarlo a rastras a la casa de black y tsubaky y poderse largar pero en fin AL FIN se habia largado y su plan se pondria en marcha...  
ya sabia con que ´´excusa´´ visitar a el dueño de sus noches (n/a:sorry no me resisti a escribir eso) la excusa: queria que le ayudara con la clase de biologia para adelantarse un poco en los temas y haci en clase se le haria mas sencillo...PERFECTO! la pelicenizo se miro en el espejo para dedicarse una sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba muy segura de su excusa y de su atuendo el cual consistia en unvestido algo corto blanco unas sandalias rosas y el cabello suelto, era verano asi que le parecio una buena elección.

al llegar a la casa de stein vio de lejos que la puerta estaba abierta y unas maletas QUE! haci que se iba de vacaciones y ella ni enterada estaba furiosa a punto de largarse pero... se detuvo se tranquilizo y siguio observando talvez las maletas eran de marie-sensei lo cual seria fabuloso para ella y para su buenisima suerte asi era las maletas eran de la rubia la cual se despidio de stein y se dirigio a un taxi que estaba justo detras de maka RAYOS! penso como se excusaria de estar espiando la casa de el profesor asi que a la velocidad de la luz(ok exagere, solo muuy rapido) se escondio detras de unos arboles esperando a que se largara la maestrita.  
5 minutos despues la profesora se habia esfumado ´´al fin´´ penso aliviada sin dudarlo 2 veces se apresuro al encuentro con stein toco la puerta y al abrirse SORPRESA! el mujeriego de spirit (ha y por cierto tambien su padre xd) estaba en el sofa platicando con stein el cual sudaba frio ante tal incomoda situacion  
-makitaaa, ¿que haces aqui?- dijo spirit con voz melosa -´´nada solo venia a violar a mi profesor por que la primera vez que lo intente tu nos interrumpiste´´penso maka pero solo le contesto -etto...b-bueno yo venia a pedirle ayuda a stein-sensei para las clases de biologia para adelantarme un poco- spirit la miro algo serio y confundido DAMN no se la creyo - pero makita, tu no lo nesesitas- dijo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba a ella para abrazarla ´´fiiu se la creyo toda´´ baka´´ penso ahora la cosa era salir de ahi antes de morir axfisiada por su meloso padre -tienes razon, no nesesito ayuda, bueno me voy- dijo con la mejor sonrisa falsa de el mundo al mismo tiempo que se safaba de el idiota de su padre y se iba a su departamento ´´sera en otra ocasion´´penso ya que que le quedaba mas que esperar pero eso si, se daria por vencida ese profesor iba a ser suyo y no descansaria hasta que eso pasara  
/

ewe a que no se la esperaban...wuajaja soy mala pero bueno espero y les alla gustado el 2 capitulo maka es una pervertida xd  
maka-¿QUE DIJISTE?!-con un libro de 85613216 paginas  
yo-tranquila, solo dije la verdad okey no te enojes o si no?  
maka- si no que  
yo-te borro de el fic (con mirada tenebrosa y rayos en el cielo xd)  
maka-gomen, autora querida no vuelve a pasar ,pero no me borres (con cara de cachorrito)  
yo-esta bien no te borrare,por ahora, y bueno adios  
maka-okey sayunara(asustada xd)...  
bien como decia antes de que me interrumpieran maka pervertida a y no se como continuar asi que ,tomatazos, sugerencia,criticas,etc. bien recibidas bueno es todo...!ME LARGO!

sayunara :-3


End file.
